Primal BC
by Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex
Summary: AU, set on Prehistoric Earth, Seras Victoria, a lost Cavegirl, must struggle to survive in a savage and untamed world. While, unknowingly, proving herself, more and more worthy of the true son of this Primaordial land and its malevolent God WARNING FOR, RAPE, GANGBANG, BESTIAL SEX, ETC, BUT WILL HAVE A STORY AND AXS IN THE END, YOUVE BEEN WARNED, IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: **__** A TIME THE WORLD FORGOT**_

_**Authors note: **__The start of a new fic ive been working on and have had circulating in my mind for quite some time. Some of you fellow authors of mine out there know about this fic and have given me ideas on it, so I hope you and the other parties whom this is aimed towards enjoy it. To everyone else, I have a personal message. As ive stated in the summary of the fic, if you don't like, dont read. Ive especially placed warnings so you wont be interested so you can look at other fanfics. Also, if you still choose to read, and dislike, dont say anything, I warned you. Also, if you have something bad to say, dont say it, I wrote this just for fun and to appeal to other readers, not exclussively for you. I have the right to write any kind of fic id like, thats why its called . A place where one can let lose their imagination freely. I am in no way intending to offend anyone purposefully, im simply letting lose my imagination. So dont judge. Also, while the story will be erotic and mostly be pointed towards perverted individuals who enjoy it, it will have a story and will nonetheless have reasons behind why all the erotic actions are happening that will hopefully appease folks. I hope folks choose to be pleasant and move on if they are not interested and everyone else enjoys, BYE. Also, one last warning, Seras will be forced sexed and sleep with a whole range of different characters, SO ONCE AGAIN IF YOU DONT LIKE AND GET UPSET, DONT READ._

_**Full summary:**__ Upon Prehistoric Earth, young Seras Victoria, a lost Cavegirl, must struggle to survive in a savage and untamed world. Follow her as she journey's through a primitive world, filled with people and creatures that desire nothing more than to either eat, or worse, exploit her gorgeous furbikini coated body. Watch as she grows, matures, and strengthens herself through all her ordeals to become the women she has always wanted to be. While, unknowingly, proving herself, more and more worthy of the true son of this Primaordial land and its malevolent God. WARNING, RAPE, GANGBANG, BESTIAL SEX, ETC, BUT WILL HAVE A STORY AND AXS IN THE END, YOUVE BEEN WARNED IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ._

* * *

><p>Salty air hit her lips as she stared down at her quary. She remained absolutely poised, making sure not to make any sudden movements, lest her prey spot her and escape. Slowly, but calmly she made her movements down the rock she stood on. Raising her long wooden spear up high to launch the moment she had a good, clear enough range. Her target remained absolutely oblivious to her presence and slow approach. Finally, after what seemed like hours, young Seras was in the perfect position and prepared to strike. Raising her arm up high, she stretched her body back to launch her weapon at the massive fish that stood squirming about in the shallow sea pond she was in.<p>

Just as Seras was about to strike however, another spear shot out of nowhere and landed straight at the fish, impaling it into the sea bed. At the sudden and surprised appearance of the weapon, Seras got such a fright, she slipped on the rock and landed in a nearby pond on her bottom and immediately became completely soaked in salt water.

Muttering a loud "ouch", she rubbed her sore bottom and spat out what bits of saltwater that fell onto her tongue as she screeched while falling. As she was in this position, she heard the sound of giggling and mischivious laughter sound near her and she grudgingly looked up at its source.

"Thats a good look for you Seras. All on the ground, crying like a infant after not getting your way and no one around to help you". One of the animal skin clothed women mockingly said to Seras as she gritted her teeth and stared up.

Infront of her stood 3 tall woman, all of whom were dressed in animal skin woven clothing and were carrying long, sharpened wooden spears. Aswell as already freshly caught fish they carried in nets that were at their side. The woman that spoke to Seras was a tall dark skin coloured girl, roughly the same height and age as Seras. She had short black curly hair that went down to her neck, which had wrapped around it, a shell necklace. Her body was clothed in a strapless leopard skin bikini top and skirt that complimented her well endowed body. With a bust, hips and bottom so large, wide and curved, they rivalled Seras's own sexually attractive features.

"Thats not fair Savanah, that fish was mine". Seras angrily stated standing up and clenching a fist at the woman.

"As always Seras, your wrong about so many things. No wonder your not good at much other than bumbling about and disappointing your family. Lets face it, your sister is better at everything that you could ever try to do. Aswell as can give more than you ever could". The woman Savanah stated cruelly, making Seras flare up with anger.

She prepared to stand up and launch herself at the snobby bitch, but overlooked a rock that was at her feet and slipped forward back into the water again, completely dampening herself once more. As she sat up and spat out the salty liquid that had found a way into her mouth again, Savanah and all the other women continued to laugh at her.

"As always a clumsy cluts, or, whats the term folks are using now again, dumb blonde". Savanah stated as she moved to retrieve the large fish she had taken from Seras as all the other women continued to laugh.

After securring her 3 foot long supper, in her net, Savanah and the other girls began moving off with the rest of their catch, leaving Seras behind, alone and wet.

Picking up her dropped fishing spear, Seras stood up and exited the pond. Her body and clothing were completely soaked, making her even more angry than she already was. She watched as Savanah and the rest of the women walked along the beach ahead of her to return to the village. Seras was too angry to follow. Not only had she lost an opportunity to catch a meal and perhaps regain some respect from her fellow tribeswoman, but she had also been cruelly humiliated and mocked at. She dared not go back to the tribe empty handed. Not after everything shed been through, and she didnt mean the incident with the fish. Sighing to herself, she moved to one of the larger stones of the beach and placed her spear down on the solid, warm rock as it baked in the hot sun. The next thing she did was remove the was black furbikini bra she had, aswell as the skirt and panty she wearing. Placing all her articles of clothing down on the solid surface, she now stood completely naked and alone on the beach. Wearing nothing else but a dinosaur tooth necklace around her neck and some straw bangles on her wrists. With the suns heat as warm as it was at this moment, her wet clothing would dry in less than an hour and she need'nt worry about anyone seeing her undraped form. As the rest of the gathering party had returned to the village.

Happy no one else was about to torment her, Seras stretched her stiff body, unknowingly jutting her large breasts up into the air and bouncing them as she lifted her arms. She released a relieving sigh before moving to lay her body down upon the rock. Placing her arms behind her head, she lied back and closed her eyes as the suns raise baked down upon her. Seras was happy to wait as long as she could for her cloths to dry. She had no intention of returning home or continuing her hunt soaking wet.

As she continued to lay there, she slowly began drifting off into a little snooze. While in this oblivious and defenseless position, she was unaware of a presence that watched her very closely. Not too far away, upon the high sand dunes, stood a large, solitary, dark figure. It remained unmoving and unresponsive for what seemed like hours as it stared down at Seras as she continued to sunbathe. If one looked, one could barely make out clearly who and what the lifeform was. For it had the sun behind its back and was wrapped, in a long, black fur coat. However, it wasnt alone as it stood still and watched Seras. Accompanying the tall figure, were 3 large black, fur coated wolves. All of whom had fur as dark as night, with red eyes, glowing like fire and long sharp canines that filled their jaws as they stood next to what could be considered their master. They growled and walked about, sniffing the air as they caught sight of Seras as she layed, perched upon the rock.

The young girl however was totally oblivious to their presence and was only awakened the moment a fly started buzzing about her. Trying to stay asleep, she tried flicking the annoying pest away with a quick movement of her hand. However, the insects speed was far greater and it easily managed to dodge her strike. It continued buzzing about her, making a large frustrated scowl form on Seras's face as she continued to lay there with her eyes closed.

The buzzing about continued till Seras eventually had enough and sat up straight to crush the pest by slapping it between her open hands. This quick and sudden onslaught was something the poor bug did not forsee and as a result of its carelessness, it was crushed to a point where only a creamy, yellow splatter was left in Seras's hands when she was finished.

"Gotcha you little bugger". She said smiling deviously at her success, before preparing to return to her slumber.

However, she stopped in her tracks the moment she caught sight of something moving near her. She sat up straight and looked to the far side of her to see something moving about in the water. Curious, she took hold of her wooden spear and moved to investigate. Slowly stalking, she peered over a rock and her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a massive, blue coloured 4 foot long fish that was casually swimming about in the pond before her. Seras could'nt believe it herself. Never before had she ever caught sight of such a massive beast. So enthralled in the sight of the beautifully coloured icthyoid, she didnt notice a smooth shell at her feet as she stepped on it. Unfortunately it was so smooth and wet, Seras slipped forward once more. Caught completely by surprise, she yelped as she fell forward and unknowingly launched her fishing spear straight out of her hand, just as she landed in the water.

"Dammit, why does this keep happening to me!". She spat out, along with the salt water that entered her mouth as she lifted her water drenched face up.

Shaking herself as she sat up, she was atleast happy that her cloths weren't drenched again and it was just her body that got the splatter. As she shook her head to get the water out of her ears, she looked around her to see where her fishing spear had landed when she released it. Her eyes then widened, when she eventually did catch sight of her spear and what it was attached to. When she accidentaly launched the spear, it had hurtelled into the air and somehow struck the large fish through its head and had impaled the massive piece of seafood into the sandy water floor. Seras hurriedly moved towards the fish and her spear and placed her foot on the creatures back before yanking her weapon out of it. No movement came from the creature the moment she did this. It did'nt even try to escape her and Seras smiled the moment she saw a slow stream of blood flow out of the creatures head where her spear had been inbedded into.

Placing her spear down, Seras took the creatures massive body into both her hands and lifted it up into the air with all the strength she had. As she held its body up to the sun, a huge bright smile dominated her face. Seras jumped for joy as she continued to hold the large tasty thing in her hands. She licked her lips as she threw it about in utter bliss, fantasising how deliscious the big fella would taste after shed cooked it herself. This would definately earn her some recognition and praise from her enter tribe. It would even whipe that annoying smile straight off of Savanahs condescending facade.

However, Seras was so wrapped up in the success of her hunt, she didnt notice a large figure move towards her from behind. As she continued jumping about, throwing her arms up in the air with the fish in them. She suddenly felt a great amount of weight removed from her hands, where she was holding the fish. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her empty hands. She then began searching about for her missing fish. Only to have her eyes widen like dinner plates, the moment she turned to look behind her.

The large fish she had caught was now in the jaws of a massive plesiosaur looking beast. It had a large head with a long snout that was attached to an even longer neck. It posessed a seal looking body with 4 large paddle like flippers. The creature was atleast 20 feet long from nose to tail with a brownish green skin colour and large yellow eyes. Seras's eyes widened more and her nostrils flared up with rage as she noticed the beast was gulping down the massive fish she had caught, after it had snatched it from her hands.

"Hey, thats my fish". She shouted out angrily, grabbing her fishing spear and pointing it at the beast.

However, the giant reptile simply ignored her and swallowed her catch whole, almost burping after finishing off its meal. The great sea beast then started using its large flippers to waddle all the way back to the ocean from where it came from. This only angered Seras more at the greedy sea monsters audacity of firstly stealing her meal, and just walking off as if nothing happened.

"Bastard!". She angrily roared, lifting her spear up and striking at the beasts stubby tail.

It was a futile attempt, as her sharpened, wooden weapon could barely break through the leathery hide of the beast. The creature however, did stop its movements for a few brief seconds, before turning its head around to look at her. Suddenly the beast let lose a terrifying, high pitched roar in Seras's face. Opening its mouth to reveal all of its needle like teeth that stuck out of its jaws. Seras's eyes widened in shock and she got such a fright at the beasts response to her strike, she then screamed and turned tail to run as fast as her long legs could carry her.

"OK, OK, ITS YOUR FISH!". She screamed, grabbing her clothing and in a flash of lightning, placing them back onto her body as she spead off, running like mad.

As she ran off no, doubt, towards her village, the figure continued to watch her, partly intrigued aswell as slightly confused.

"Not exactly as I remember her". The figure spoke with a masculine, deep voice as it continued to watch her.  
>It watched as eventually, she stopped her running and bent over to catch her breathe after running so fast, which left her in complete exhaustion. She heavily breathed in and out, both exhausted and frustrated at the way things had turned out. Regathering her strength, Seras visciously kicked a sand hill in anger as she began walking all the way back to her village. Empty handed, with only disappointment mounted on her back.<p>

"Interesting". The figure spoke as the man underneath the fur coat kneeled down and continued to watch as Seras sadly walked along the beach, back to her home.

Had this been a normal man, the only thing hed be looking at while he watched the girl, was her water drenched body. Her large, bountiful breasts as they shook and bounced as she walked and her swaying hips as they moved from side to side. Along with her delisciously curved bottom that wrippled and bounced with each movement her legs made. Aswell as finally, her drenched body as it glistened in the suns golden raise. However, this was no normal man and he was looking at something else about the girl as he stared at her. Something far deeper and hidden behind all her lusciously attrative features. While he continued to stare, one of the wolves at his side growled and began making movements to try and stalk her. Perhaps thinking in her frustrated, emotional and slightly exhausted state, shed be easy prey. As the beast began making its movements however, a spear was suddenly launched straight at it. The weapon gave the creature a shock as it struck the ground infront of it, halting it in its tracks. Almost fearfully, the animal turned to look at its master, as he dangerously loomed over it.

"Leave her be, Shes mine". He visciously hissed as he then drew out a long, curved and jagged sword, forged from steel metal.

The wolf, in response whimpered in submission before moving to stand behind its master. Pleased by his servants decline to pursue the girl, he then made lone movements of his own to follow after and perhaps intercept and corner the sweet looking little thing before she got a chance to reach her village. It had been such a long time since he last saw her, and he wanted to be sure she was the same girl he had left. He also wanted to secretly have a taste of that deliscious body she had developed. Perhaps hed abduct her and take her all the way back to his lair. It would be fun to fight her again, aswell as teach her all he had learned in the years they'd been seperated.

Taking a small, stone knife in hand, the hooded man began stalking along the sand dunes. Silently moving as Seras continued to unawaringly strole along the beach. He was planning on intercepting her from behind, knowing shed never see him coming, he could easily overpower her and do as he wished. He stopped his movements and prepared to launch himself at high speed at his unsuspecting target.

Suddenly though, a loud viscious sound was heard that stopped both him and Seras in their tracks. It was the sound of a roar, but from a beast unlike any other. The sound was loud and strong and made the earth literally shake at the sheer force of its strength. Seras frantically lifted her spear up and looked around her in alarm. The roaring lasted for what felt like hours, before it slowly dissapated and an eary silence took hold. The figure angrily growled underneath his hood after hearing the roar and turned to see Seras run as fast as her legs could carry her. As she ran, a massive flock of birds flew over his head out towards the sea, appearing just as fearful as Seras was. The figure then turned and looked behind him to see all 3 of the wolves that accompanied him were whimpering in fear and nevously stuttering about, before they suddenly began running off in absolute terror, leaving the figure behind, and alone as a sneer mauled its way onto his face. Angry, he turned to the look at the spot where Seras was standing before she ran for her life, just like his so-called compatriotes did and he visciously snarled.

"Another time then". He spoke standing up and preparing to leave the area, but not before staring far out into the distance of the land before him.

He angrily growled and sheathed his stone dagger away as he walked on. Unknown to most, if they had looked at him as he stared out, they would have seen that hidden behind his cloaked face, a pair of red glowing eyes pierced out of the concealing fabric.

* * *

><p>The suns golden raise slowly rolled across the aqua blue coloured sky to the west. Creating a beautiful orange coloured hue in the sky as evening was slowly close to approaching the land. After realising she was out of danger, Seras stopped her running and took slow walks across the surrounding sand dunes, before she eventually made her way home. She descended her way through a large dune valley where her small village was settled. Atleast 300 members of a large tribe lived among large straw hut dwellings here. All of whom were kind folk who went about their daily lives performing many duties. Some as hunters, others as gatherers, of whom Seras was a part of. Stepping into the village grounds, Seras noticed all the men were already beginning their duties of lighting the night torches and middle bond fire. While all the women were preparing all the evening meals for their returning husbands and fellow hunters. Aswell as seeing to their children, who happily played about. Taking notice of them, Seras smiled at the sight of the youngsters, only for a look of sadness to fall upon her face.<p>

Her feelings of depression however, were at risk of worsening, the moment she heard mischivious laughter echoe from behind her. She didnt even bother turning around to know it was Savanah who was once more deriding and insulting her along with the rest of the she devils of the tribe. Seras heard them giggle as she walked past them and could basically feel their demonizing gazes upon her as they watched her movements, waiting for any flaw in her to derogitise and torment her with.

She carefully made her steps and tried to make sure there were no mistakes in her walking as she slowly made her way towards her own hut, she herself made several moons ago. She slowly and calmly entered into her dwelling, closing the sheeths that acted as her doors and completely blocked all her tormentors out of her sight, for as long as she could.

Free from the sight and torment of all the other women of the tribe. Seras released a deep, relieving sigh as she placed her fishing spear down and proceeded to lie upon the her bed. Which was basically a large pile of soft tree leaves that had been placed and shapped to form a soft spot for her to rest upon. She lied back, folding her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, not paying attention to the figure that was seated near her.

"Oh, hello Integra". Seras said almost nanchalantly to the woman who was sitting with her legs crossed right next to her.

This woman was tall, with tann coloured skin, possesed long silver hair that went down, past her shoulders. Unlike Seras, who was dressed in a bikini type of clothing. Hers was much more covering and revealed far less of her bodily beauty and was created out of zebra skins. A almost tank top like short sleeved shirt, with a skirt that had long dressings that covered most of her legs. She also had a gem necklace placed around her neck with a almost crownlike crafted object that rested upon her head. Sticking out of her mouth, was a long pipe like object that she was smoking a weed like material through. The smell of which, was partly revolting and made Seras grimace in response.

"I take it fishing did'nt go so well today did it". The older woman asked almost amusedly.

"Not for me, but for the big belly dragger that stole what would have been a feast for myself sis". She responded.

"Its normal for that to happen Seras. Those lazy sea beasts may be able to catch all the fish they want themselves, but they love to be lazy and rob from most of the fishermens. Thats why I suggested lurking in the rivers. Less chance of having your catch stolen from you". The woman stated, releasing a puff of her nicotine apparatus into the air.

"That might help in me actually catching something Integra, but it would'nt improve my skills. Id still be laughed at for acquiring small morsels, cause the fish in the rivers are nowhere near as big as the ones in the sea". Seras annoyedly retorted.

"I see, so they still curse and torment you about that incident". Integra asked her younger sister.

"May Khan Long eat that witch, Savanah's heart out". She bitterly responded back to Integra, who simply chuckled.

"Khan Long unfortunately only punishes those whom he deems unworthy of life dear sister".

"Aswell as roars to mock the failures of those who struggle in life".

"Father would not appreciate you being so miserable you know. Its very unlike you to be so spiritless and cold. Instead of being the joyious and warm hearted girl you were not too long ago".

"I bet there is a great deal father is unappreciative about me at this point that makes me this unpleasant person big sis. That incident as you know, really wasnt helpful for me". Seras stated as Integra released a sigh before standing up.

"Dear sister, I believe you have sat in this squaler for far too long and need to be liberated from this duldrum. Its time for change sister, and its time to let go of what happened in the past and move on".

"Its not as easy as you say Integra. Savanah and all the other tribeswoman refuse to let it go and give me a chance to move on. Its hard to move towards the future, when the past refuses to let release its grip on you".

"Thats why I suggest, dear little sister". Integra said before Seras heard a sheathing sound and curiously looked up to see Integra holding a short, but sharp, stone dagger in her hands.

"You take a blade and cut the fingers of the past off of you". She said, making Seras amusedly laugh at her statement.

Both women continued to chuckle from the joke, enjoying its aftermath and the warm bonding feeling it made between the sisters.

"So, hows your husband?". Seras asked after finishing her laugh.

"He does well, though still asks why I choose to continue to play these cruel games with him". Integra stated, grinning as she continued to sharpen her stone knife.

"Forcing him to prove that he is a man worthy to father your children. That its not just your body his interested in. That he respects you as the daughter of the chief and that you will be the future leader of the entire tribe. That he will have to be respectful and extremely submissive to you, to earn your love and respect as mates. Dont you think your being a little bit too cruel to him by doing that Integra?". She asked as her sister chuckled in response.

"Seras, you have to remember, in this world, women are not equals to men. Many of us are simple slabs of meat to satisfy their hungers whenever they want and to throw away when they are done with us. Im simply trying to ensure that Taran isnt that kind of man and that he will be a loyal and faithful mate to me. So, far, for one of the best and admired hunters in the tribe, he hasnt failed in his test of faithfulness towards me. However, im not going to soften up just yet for him". She finished.

"Keep this up sis and the proud hunter you married, will be a miserable child when your finished". Seras amusedly stated.

"If thats the case, I should have married someone who had the stomach and will to wait till I felt he was ready. Unfortunately, I have to display this level of authority and strength, even over my mate. Especially after I have won such recognition from our father and the ability to gain such authority. Its all a sign of new things to come for all women".

"I take it then that you won't be attending the late party tomorrow evening?".

"Certainly not, I may not have given myself to Taran yet, but that doesnt mean ill give my body to another. So long as he is faithful to me, I shall be faithful to him". She said as she turned and prepared to leave the hut.

"Also, id suggest you not attend that part of the celebration tomorrow aswell sister. Even though your husband left you, I recommend that not be the way you start your future sister".

"Why, because, your afraid the next man I try to mate with, will break my heart as my husband did the moment he found out that...". She trailed off and stopped to sit in silence as Integra noticed and worriedly looked to her sister.

"Im sorry... I didnt mean to bring that up". Integra almost sorrowfully stated.

"Its ok sis, like you said, I have to move on and forget about it". Seras said as almost a ghost of a smile formed on her face.

"Dont worry about me, ill see you and father later Integra, I just need a moment to myself". She said, burying her head in her lap and looking away from Integra.

As if knowing tears were forming in her sisters eyes and sensing her pain. Integra heeded her sisters warning and sorrowfully turned to exit the hut. As she exited, she heard slow, but soft sobs echoe from the dwelling and the proud woman angrily sneered the moment she heard that and the cruel giggling that came from Savanah and her cohorts who stood several metres away from her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>__ Ok, so theres no sex here so far, but there will be in the next chapter and the ones after it. Remember what I said earlier on in the previous note, this fic, despite all the eroticism, __**will **__have a story line and __**will **__possess some drama and character development. All of which, I have hinted and established the presence of in this opening chapter. I really hope you all enjoy this fic as it progresses on. Please dont forget to have, or review if youv'e liked it, see yah till the next chappie folks, BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ****A SUMMERS SACRIFICE**

_**Authors note: **__First of all a huge thankyou to all those of you who have faved, reviewed and enjoyed this fic thus far. Im really glad its been so successful even if it was just the opening chapter and all the juicy stuff hasnt started yet. Well, lets just say lemons Ahoy for this update my friends and fans. As promised this chapter will be extra long and thus all that more enjoyale. Before it begins however, im going to issue my reminder for you all once more, for what lies ahead in this chapter._

_As ive stated in the summary of the fic, if you don't like, dont read. Ive especially placed warnings so you wont be interested so you can look at other fanfics. Also, if you still choose to read, and dislike, dont say anything, I warned you. Also, if you have something bad to say, dont say it, I wrote this just for fun and to appeal to other readers, not exclussively for you. I have the right to write any kind of fic id like, thats why its called . A place where one can let lose their imagination freely. I am in no way intending to offend anyone purposefully, im simply letting lose my imagination. So dont judge. Also, while the story will be erotic and mostly be pointed towards perverted individuals who enjoy it, it will have a story and will nonetheless have reasons behind why all the erotic actions are happening that will hopefully appease folks. I hope folks choose to be pleasant and move on if they are not interested and everyone else enjoys, BYE. Also, one last warning, Seras will be forced sexed and sleep with a whole range of different characters, SO ONCE AGAIN IF YOU DONT LIKE AND GET UPSET, DONT READ OR SAY A THING, JUST LEAVE._

* * *

><p>"Such a wonderful sight is it not Andersson". A lone man, mounted upon a horse said as he, and another figure, stood, high upon a sand dune, looking down upon Seras's village as the sun began to rise up and the new day began.<p>

They both watched as many of the villagers awoke and exited their huts to prepare for their daily duties. The first man, had a lean, almost skinny body, with long platinum coloured hair that was tied back as a ponytail. He was wrapped in a colourful robe that was most definately made from fine cloth and silk. One of the newer clothing materials, many of the recent tribes had started making for themselves. While the other, was a taller, far more strongly built man with tan coloured skin, short, blonde hair and a scar across his face. He was wrapped in animal skin clothing, most of which looked like they were taken from big cats as there were leopard and tiger skin patterns he was wearing. Mounted on his back were 2 large iron forged swords. One of the newest types of weapons some tribes had learnt to make and was by far, one of the most devestating. He sat there on his horse, quietly staring down at the tribe as the man next to him smiled.

"Such a sad thing we have to burn such a beautiful pasture in order to obtain one beautiful flower". He said crudely.

"After all we've done, are you actually growing a conscience and sense of regret my lord?". The man, Anderssen, asked questionably, arching his eyebrow as he stared at the other man who chuckled.

"Hardly my servant, the troops always need a good excercise and great deal of fun. If I were as you stated, to grow soft, our armies would disband cause they would'nt be doing enough killing and fucking to satisfy themselves". He said, making Anderssen sneer and causing the man to frown at him.

"If your not interested in taking part in the raid, why don't you make yourself useful and ensure the troops are ready for combat. And capable of willingly and successfully doing half of what is supposed to be your duty". He said cruelly with disdain in his voice as he pointed behind him, causing Anderssen to sigh.

Not saying a word, he motioned for his horse to turn around and ride off to a different direction. Just as another horse rider appeared and moved to stand next to the other man. This individual was much shorter and greatly obese in comparisson, with what appeared to be primitive spectacles on his face and small knife at his side. He also had a large meat drumstick in hand that he was busy chewing upon, while maintaining a sick smirk on his face.

"Keep doing that and I fear the fang of the sabretooth may abandon us, or worse, drive one of his sabres into you". He sickly spoke as the other man grinned.

"Hed never even think of considering either of those options. Despite his name, his nature makes him as loyal as a dog to me. The only difference is, he doesnt carry out the commands I give him as dillegently".

"In other words, like a cat, he chooses to do things, when he feels like it, not when his told". The obese man retorted before, he moved his horse closer to get a better view of the village.

A smile spread across his sick face as he inhaled all the smells that were being emmitted from the village.

"I smell a tasty mammoth roasting down there. Id really enjoy having a taste of it with a nice cup of fruit wine". He said, sickly licking his lips.

"You'll have to wait for the men to finish the raid and get what we require Montana. Though I have to admit, the smell of the mammoth is rather enticing". He said, smelling the scent of the roasting meat.

"Shame we always have to send Jan and the rest of the men in first. Not only do they take all the women, but they scarf down a great deal of meat and drink so theres only scraps for us to have".

"Ill make sure Anderssen ensures the men are a bit stricter this evening especially, since your suth sayer tells us what we've been searching for is here. Business before pleasure afterall, plus we have to ensure the men share with all of us to celebrate". He said, making the fat man, Montana smirk.

"How generous of you Maxwell". He said before he chewed off a massive chunk of meat from his drumstick and began scarfing it down.

* * *

><p>For Seras's village, the Shell Tribe. Tonight, was going to be a most lively and festive evening. Recently, all the great hunters of the shell tribe had succeeded in killing and harvesting the meat off of a giant Mammoth beast. One of the biggest and fiercist animals in their world and by far, one of their most favoured tasting creatures. Successfully killing such a gigantic and powerful creature, was a feat that was rarely accomplished amongst any of the great prehistoric tribes. Meaning, the moment any group of hunters ever did accomplish such a deed, it was always celebrated upon as a miracle and a blessing. Tonight, once the sun set, there was going to be a huge, magnificent feast. Followed by wild tribal dancing, music and singing to the moon and all the stars that would shine down on them. Roaring fires and torches would be lit to illuminate the meriment to celebrate the hunters success. Then... later, after all the dancing, singing and feasting, when the moon would be highest in the sky. After all the young ones and elderly in the village would be put to bed, there would be another grand celebratory activity. All the young adults and matured members of the tribe would gather together to dance completely stark and undraped with loud primal drums playing and deliscious sweet fruit water to drink. It would be a chance for all the men and women of the tribe to revel in an evening of absolute lustful, primal sexuality. For this event, it did'nt matter whether members were already married or partnered up with someone. Tonights activity was going to allow all those ties to fall away and allow one to fully revel in their more natural instincts. Men could mate with more than one woman and the same for the women. It was going to be an event, many were looking forward to, everyone, including the young and partly isolated Seras Victoria.<p>

Waking up late, just before noon was about to strike upon the land. Seras tiredly exited her hut and began walking her way through the village, to reach its centre. Along the way, she passed many folk who were busy with preparations for tonights events. All the women were cooking and preparing large banquets of deliscious foods. From fruits and fish, to the deliscious red meat of mammoth the hunters had slain and was now roasting on the fire. The deliscious scent of the cooking meat put a large smile on Seras's face. She always had a taste for mammoth meat, although there was another great animal flesh shed been craving for recently. However, the great beasts that produced such flesh never grazed near her tribes hunting grounds, so she barely ever got a taste of hadrosaur dinosaur meat. Still keeping a smile on her face though, Seras walked her way to the great hut that was erected in the centre of the tribes settlement. It was much larger than any of the other huts and was decorated with more large poles and spikes. She entered into the dwelling and was met with the sight of a tall middle aged, elderly man with a strongly built body, a beard and long white hair that was seated infront of her. Over him, there was an opening in the roof of the hut that allowed sunlight into its confines and illuminated the room. The man sat on his knees with a golden beast medalion wrapped around his neck that was in the shape of a dino skull. The moment Seras entered the room and stepped in, he stared up at her and smiled.

"Hello Seras". He warmly spoke to her and motioned for her to seat herself near him.

Smiling back at him, Seras abliged him and placed herself on her knees infront of him.

"Hello father". She replied as her father, and chief of the entire Shell tribe reached for a bowl near him after she had seated and made herself comfortable.

Seras watched as he moved to a nearby pot and poured a bowl of pink, creamy liqiud like substance. It was sweet smelling and made Seras smile the moment the scent of it hit her nostrils. After he fnished pouring the liquid into bowl, he offered to Seras with a smile.

"Fruit paste?". He said, before Seras politely shook her head.

"No thankyou". She stated and her father nodded, respecting her descision.

He placed the bowl of fruit paste at his side before warmly staring at Seras who happily looked back at him. For a long while, they both just sat silently in the hut. Simply looking into each others faces and happily enjoying each others presence.

"Your sister tells me you are having difficulty in the tribe my dear little girl". Her father finally stated, ending the silence between them and forming a sad look upon Seras's face.

"More or less father, but it wont last for long". She said lowly as he sighed sadly.

"Are you sure its nothing neither I or your sister can help you with". He asked as Seras smiled and shook her head.

"No, theres no need father, im going to try and work this out on my own". She said making him look at her most concerned. "Really father, I mean it, I actually have a plan to change everything for me". She stated as her father arched an eyebrow at her.

"I certainly hope it has nothing to do with the festivities tonight. Particularly what will come quite late this evening". He mischiviously and amusedly stated, making Seras blush.

"It might". She stated sheepishly, causing him to slightly frown at her.

"You know how much your sister hates this traditional activity and how much your mother also despised it". He tidiously stated to Seras as she frowned.

"Yes, but the tribe loves it father and if there is ever a way to try and win back some recognition of the person I once was in the tribe. What better tradition and activity than the one the tribe loves to indulge in the most. Ive tried all the other activities and duties in the village. Gathering, fishing, sewing, crafting, cooking, even building. All of which, ive failed at and many of the other women have mocked me for. This is the only activity I havent attempted to fully better and outshine the others in. I don't need to worry about failing, cause lets face it". She stated as a mischivious smirk formed on her face.

"No one can beat me at these". Seras said as she suddenly cupped both of her large, round breasts in hand and playfully bounced them up and down her chest, making her father akwardly look at her.

"Of... course, but Seras, why not follow your sisters path instead". He stated, making Seras stop her actions and lowly look at the ground.

"Its not my way father, its Integra's, besides, how can I be expected to help her hunt when I can't even catch a descent fish. And like I said, ive got all the tools ill need to be the best moon dancer for the tribe. I know you and Integra slightly dislike the way most women throw themselves at the men and show off their bodies at these festivities. But father, this how the world around us works and how all women live. If im not good at all the other duties of the tribe, I might aswell try bettering myself by adhereing to our most cherished traditions. Even if it means selling and showing off my body, atleast ill still earn myself a place in the tribe. Besides, im sure it won't be that bad, most, if not all of the men in the tribe are quite descent". She stated, making her father sadly stare at her, before sighing after hearing her speak.

"Stubborn, just like your mother, the both of you". He said, rubbing his sore forehead and Seras sadly sat and waited for his next response.

"Do as you wish then Seras". He finally stated, making Seras smile at him.

With a giggle, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him to give her father a big hug. He smiled and returned the hug to his daughter as she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. After doing so, Seras stood up and prepared to leave the hut.

"Just be careful and let me know if anyone harms or tries to take advantage of you, my dear little starfish". He said, stopping Seras in her tracks and made her turn around to happily stare at him.

"You have'nt called me that in years father".

"And everyday Ive wondered why". He stated with a warm smile as Seras giggled before finally exiting the hut.

The chief of the tribe sighed to himself, as suddenly, the entrance to his abode opened and Integra walked in. He watched as his eldest daughter with a stern look upon her face, moved in and seated herself before him.

"I trust you will watch over your sister this evening my child. Shes young and still needs a great deal of guidance". He sadly stated as Integra lowly nodded.

"I know father... I know".

* * *

><p>As Seras walked her way through the village, back to her hut, she thought long and hard about her plan for that evening. She knew how much her father and Integra truly were not happy with what she was going to undertake, but unfortunately, she really had no choice. Seras had tried everything she could to make herself a worthy and much loved member of the tribe, but had failed time and time again. Unfortunately, despite her attempts, she never was very good at gathering, sewing, fishing, or basically doing any of the activities and duties of the tribe. Not like Integra who excelled at them all, especially in hunting, which astonished many women of the tribe. It had always been believed amongst all the human tribes, that women were too weak and fragile to perform serious and too physically engaging tasks like hunting. That the only thing they were good at doing and special for, was performing lower level and dainty tasks, like fishing, gathering and most importatntly to the men... sex.<p>

Having already been married once, Seras was not innocent and knew very well the minds of men. All they wanted from women, was to take them every evening and one day desire a son produced from them. Which is basically what her husband wanted from her. Each night, he would ravish her body in the most sensual and primal ways. She would always be willing and enjoyed it all a great deal each time he did take her ofcourse. Shakar was his name, he was a strong and handsome man and was also one of the tribes best hunters. Seras had known him only recently as he was one of the nomad travelers who had moved away from another tribe. Despite the fact that he was an outsider, he was quickly accepted into the tribe. For he was a great hunter and was known to be exceptionally good in the hunting art of archery. A new technique for hunting that many of the other tribesmen looked up to Shakar for mastering. So popular he was, Seras developed a slight crush on him and he took interest in her. In a few days, he announced to her father his desire to marry her. Seras's father and Integra were slightly against the idea, for both of them had hardly known each other. However, due to Seras's persistant request and pleas, aswell as the fact that they could see just how happy the two of them were, they both submitted and allowed them to be wed. It was the happiest Seras had ever been in her life, and all the women were jealous of her. She was a dillegent wife, always ensuring Shakar was happy and he took care of her aswell. Always treated her farely, never once yelled or raised his hand to her and always spoiled her with a taste of her favourite red meat, hadrosaur flesh. Each evening, they would after supper ravish each other for hours on end, hoping to be graced with a son. One day, their wish was granted and Seras was with child. Her father, Integra and Shakar were so happy once the news was given to them. Preperations for the childs birth were made and everyone celebrated the new born slowly approaching birth. However that happiness was shattered upon one fateful day, when blood started seeping from Seras's body. For more than a weak, she suffered excrutiating pain and cried out every day in agony. The healers and witchdoctors did all they could, and her family tried their best to comfort her through the ordeal. In the end, the child she desired, died in her womb and it was revealed her body was incapable of bearing children. The shock of such a revelation broke Seras down and her heart throbbed in pain. Each day, she would weep and cry out in misery, gripped by the horror of what shed been told. All the tribe had been given the news and were shocked upon hearing this. Things became worse as the grief of loosing a son, drove Shakar mad and made him hang himself. Many of the tribe, particularly the women, mostly Savanah saw this as a curse and thus deemed Seras as an undersireable. She was then shunned and looked down upon which lead to her isolation and fall from grace and thus added more to Seras's emotional torture. Over time, she slowly started to heal, thanks to the comfort her father and sister gave her through the ordeal that eventually strengthened Seras to make her attempts to reintegrate herself into the tribe.

Now, Seras was going to accomplish just that with this new idea she was going to undertake. She was sure this plan of hers was going to work. Her body was absolutely gorgious and she knew it was desired amongst some of the men in the tribe as a few of them had tried corting her once or twice. Now she was going to fully wield all the luscious assets it possesed to their fullest capabilities to make herself the object of desire for all the men in the tribe. It would ensure recognition aswell as admiration amongst her people for becoming such a popular and desired individual. Even if she was just dancing around naked and going to sleep with a few men. However, in all honesty, Seras did'nt want to sleep with alot of men. Rather, she wanted to sleep and grab the attention of mostly one member of the tribe.

As she walked her way back to her hut, Seras stopped in her tracks when she heard a masculine chuckling sound. Recognising it, she hid herself behind a hut, and peered around the corner to see a group of men laughing and speaking to each other. They were the tribes main hunters and fiercest warriors, the ones responsible for the successful recent mammoth hunt and thus the celebration that was going to occur this evening. All of them were tall, handsome and rugged, carrying spears in their hands as they laughed and spoke to each other. Seras's eyes locked however onto one among them. Standing in the middle of the group, was a hunter who had short, but luxurious brunnette coloured hair, a lean muscular frame and like the rest of his compatriotes, a rugged complextion. His name was Tomak, and out of all the men of the tribe, he was the object of her desire. Unlike her former husband Shakar, she had known Tomak from an early age. They both grew up together and were still the best of friends. Infact, aside from her sister and father, he aswell as a few others, were the only members of the tribe who supported her and gave their condolences to her during the entire ordeal she went through.

Now that Shakar was dead, Tomak was now considered the greatest huntsman among the tribe. With this and his handsome good looks, he had become the object of desire for all the women in the tribe, including Seras. She really wanted him to be her new husband, he was strong handsome, cared about her like any good... friend. Yes, friend, now that Seras thought about it, they always mostly were good friends, never really that interested in each other. She fondly remembered all the times he teased her playfully with crabs whenever they traveled on the beach as children. Aswell as once in a while, snuck her a cup of fruit wine when they were children. Yes, now that she thought about it, they were mostly good friends, would it be strange to just go ahead and change that relationship into lovers?.

Suddenly, her thoughts on the matter were interrupted when she saw something that made her blood boil. Her tormentor, Savanah aswell as all the women who followed her about, appeared and made their way towards the hunters. She watched as many of them started flirting with the hunters. Especially Savanah who wrapped her arms around Tomaks shoulders and kissed him full on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back as the two of them started laughing and talking to each other. Seras watched this with a glare and furiously turned to rapidly make her way back to her hut. Quickly entering with a sneer on her face as she proceeded to continue with preperations for what she had planned.

_**He will be mine**_

* * *

><p>Night fell upon the land very quickly that day, and the moment it did, burning flames were lit as the celebration for the kill that had been made, began. All the tribes people sat around in a circle at the centre of their village and indulged themselves in the deliscious savoury taste of the roasted mammoth meat that had been prepared. Downing the delicacy with the sweet alcholic fruit wine, along with other delightful treates that were prepared for the banquet as meriment music played. Within the centre of the circle, was erected a great statue of red dinosaur like shape, very reminiscent of a T-rex. At the head of the seating area, sat upon a large, bone welded chair, Seras's father. At his side, sat Integra who wore a leaf tiara upon her head and an empty chair that supposedly was where Seras was going to be seated. On the other side of the chief, seated upon the ground, were all the hunters responsible for the mammoth hunt, including Tomak, who was happily watching as a few children were playing about the village fires.<p>

"A splendid evening as always my lord". Tomak stated, looking up to his chief who smiled back at him.

"Indeed my young friend". The chief responded as he raised his cup of fruit wine and Tomak followed him.

As the celebrating and meriment continued, Integra worriedly looked around her to see if she could spot Seras. She was wondering what was taking the her sister so long to come seat herself with them. Integra told her that father really wanted them to sit together at the celebration. Seras simply responded by saying shed try to be there apparantly. What exactly, did she mean?. She was about to get up and head towards Seras's hut, when her husband, Oorik appeared. He was a tall, handsome man, with long blonde hair and a beard. Integra stared at him as he stood before her, possesing 2 plant plates of sliced mammoth meat and fruit for both of them with a kind smile on his face. Integra responded to this with a chuckle before amusedly shaking her head. Moving towards him, she took the one plate he offered to her and motioned for him to follow. The hunter smiled at his wife and nodded his head before following her to their hut.

As the night went on, the moon slowly began to rise up in the sky and the stars began to sparkle. The singing and dancing had already tired out many of the youngsters and elderly members of the tribe who had gone to their huts to rest. All the other members stayed up and waited with great anticipation as the moon reached its highest. The moment it reached its destination in the sky, all the men and women jumped up for joy. Immediately a few of the men started playing low sensual drums music and all the women smiled and laughed at all the men as they stripped themselves infront of them. All the men looked on with lust in their eyes as they beheld the luscious undraped forms of all the eligible woman of their tribe. Especially Savanah, who revealed to all her absolutely desirable figure. Large, plump, dark coloured breasts, a lean hourglass figure and a soft, bouncy bottom that she shaked the cheeks of to entice all the men. As the women did this, the chief sighed before removing himself from his seat, which caught the attention of Tomak.

"My lord?". He questionably asked.

"Im old, it is a custom for the young to partake in these rituals. Besides I still hold a great deal of love for my dead wife Tomak. Ill leave it all to you my friend". He said proceeding to his hut to rest as the middle of the night slowly rolled on and the girls began to dance.

Lead by Savanah, the women in a synchronised manner wildly flung their arms up in the air as they jumped about. Screaming with howls and cries of joy as the drumming continued. They purposefully allowed their breasts to bounce up and down their chests and shaked their plump naked bottoms infront of all the men. Some of them were even throwing themselves on the sandy ground and rubbing their breasts and vagina's to further drive the men into a lustful frenzy. Some were even masturbating infront of them. The sight of such displays were really turning on a great number of the men, including one man who was sitting next to Tomak. He was slightly obese with big cheeks, long raven hair and a slightly muscular frame. As he watched, he mischiviously turned to his compatriote who just amusedly looked on at the display before him.

"Too bad chief Aurthur decided to call it a night, hey Tomak. I believe our great chief can no longer lift up the log for the entrance". He michiviously stated, causing Tomak to amusedly laugh at him before delivering a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"What!?, its what happens when your 3rd leg gives you as beautiful daughters as his. Speaking of which, I guess Integra will not be apart of the group this time either". He said as Tomak shook his head.

"Indeed not Morwin, though I feel more sorry for Oorik. Not only does his wife not allow him to lay with her, but he refuses to attend this evenings celebration to prove his faithfulness to her". Tomak said, making his friend, Morwin chuckle.

"Integra is far too full of herself, to bad she can't be like her sister used to be, before she found out she could'nt give Shakar a son". He said making Tomak frown at him.

"I really think we should'nt talk about that, it was hard on both Shakar and especially Seras. I hear shes having a hard fitting back into the tribe". Tomak said, sighing, feeling pity for the state of his childhood friend.

"I can't believe thats possible with breasts like hers". Morwin said, making Tomak look at him with a straight face.

"One of the village elders said shes cursed to never have children remember. So the rest of the women curse and isolate her". He said angrily.

"I don't understand that, I think the main reason is because they are all jealous of her big tits". He said, making Tomak once again chuckle before amusedly punching him again.

"Speaking of which". Morwin amusedly said as the lead dancer, Savanah began wildly making her approach to the both of them.

She screamed and threw her arms up in the air before falling to her knees right infront of them. Wildly she then began rubbing her large dark skinned breasts violently. Closing her eyes and sighing out loud as she thrashed her head about as she fingered herself, pointing her vagina at both Morwin and Tomak who looked on with great interest. By this time, many of the men had gotten up from where they were sitting and instantly stripped themselves. Quickly and hungrily, they grabbeds the woman they wanted to spend the night with and dragged them off to whatever private area they could find to ravish their chosen mate.

"I think she wants you tonight". Morwin amusedly stated as he and Tomak continued to look on at Savanah's display.

"Perhaps ill take her up on her offer". Tomak stated, downing the last of his drink and motioned for Savanah to come to him.

Savanah lustfully licked her lips as she sauntered over to Tomak. Shaking her hips and bouncing her large naked breasts as she placed herself upon his lap. Her back was towards his chest and she giggled upon feeling a long, hard object poking at her bottom. Tomak hungrily grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck to him. Growling, he grabbed one of her large breasts fondled it as he licked and tasted her neck. Savanah closed her eyes and sighed out loud, while Morwin watched the whole ordeal before. Growing hungrier with lust, each passing moment. Making him expose and rub his rock hard member up and down. Savanah then turned her head and kissed Tomak ravenously, moaning as she did.

Suddenly though, there was a bright flash, as light shot out from the ground before them. All the villagers who were still seated in the area, looked on with widened eyes and shocked expressions on all their faces at the sight. Green flashes erupted from the ground, right infront of Morwin, Tomak and Savanah. They all watched as the lights dimmed and massive amounts of white smoke billowed from the ground into the sky. Then, to everyones confusion, the tribes musicians and drummers, started playing a low, slow, gentle beat. It was very soothing and calming to the villagers who questionably looked at each other and wondered, what was behind their actions. Only to stop their thoughts as they noticed a shadowy figure appear within the vail of smoke. Fearfully, they all moved slightly back, in fear of what was about to emerge from the smog. As the smoke began to dissipate it slowly revealed features of the figure that was behind it. The first feature to be revealed, were a pair of long, beautiful, slender, graceful legs, more elegant that a storks. Followed by a pair of well rounded and partly wide hips that were wrapped in a ocean blue, transparent skirt that had long strings, shells and embroideries decorated on it. The beed created belt that was holding the skirt, rested upon the lowest area of the apparant womans waste. Just above her sex, covering it, and showing off a great deal of undrapped flesh which came next. A thin, lean and flat toned wasteline with a cute belly button were revealed to everyones eyes. Trailing further up, lead to a delisciously cupped pair of juicy, large, rounded, melon like breasts that were constrained behind a silk, soft, transparent blue bra that had pretty decorated sea shells on it. The bra, pressed, the massive mounds up against the womans chest and created a glorious, natural, deliscious cupped cleavage line on her chest. Wrapped around the individuals neck, was a soft, blue chookie fabric and a transparent cloth mask was wrapped around to everyones surprise, Seras Victoria's face.

All the men and women present in the area stared with wide eyes at the gorgious youngest daughter of their chief, who was dressed in an absolutely stunning dress, none of them had ever seen before. Savanah stared up at the girl she had tormented with a shocked expression, and she was not alone as Morwin looked on at Seras with a wide gape. Seras took notice of Savanah, and all the other women who had mocked her expressions, and wickedly smiled behind her mask, before she lifted her arms up into the air.

Everyone stared with wide eyes as Seras, dressed in these strange, new cloths, danced across the ground. As she danced, the tribesman who were playing the drums, continued their movements, as Seras used her bodily movements to mimic interpretations of the drum beats they made. She mostly moved her hips and abdomen about, performing physical acrobatics, most of the women had never seen before. She dropped her hips and bottom up and down on the ground, aswell as vertically rocked her hips back and forth and released outward hip hits. She twisted her body and lifted it with each movement she made with her hips. As she danced she closed her eyes and sensually sighed, adding a great deal more sensuality to the act. Each movement she made, with her belly and hips also had an affect on her constrained breasts that bounced up and down and shaked from side to side on her chest. All the men stared on, drooling at the erotic sight before them as Seras continued to dance. Some of them could'nt help themselves as they pulled out their members and rubbed them up and down. Masturbating to the extremely sexy sight of Seras before them. Playing close attention to her hips that shaked from side to side and her deliscious big tits that bounced about and giggled. Some of the women who watched the spectacle possesed mixed reactions. A majority of them were in awe and praised Seras for performing such deeds and being capable of solely grabbing the attention of nearly every man that was watching her. Others, mostly 2 or 3, like Savanah, either confusedly and frightfully looked on. Or grew slightly jealous at how Seras was grabbing everyones attention.

Seras continued her mesmerizing dance for what seemed like hours as Tomak intently watched, curious as to why she was performing like this infront of the whole tribe. Suddenly, his thoughts stopped as Seras haulted her movements and stood in the centre of the ground with her arms up in the air. She then suddenly dropped them both down just as the drummers stopped playing their music. Instantly, another flash of light was made, and once the smoke from it cleared, Seras had completely disappeared from everyones sight.

Tomak stood up and confusedly looked around for any sign of his friend, looking quite concerned. Which caught the attention of Savanah, who angrily watched his movements. Morwin, their friend, saw this and grinned slightly as he and the rest of the tribespeople began moving off, trying to find Seras and immediately heading towards her hut. Angered at how Seras had grabbed her mans attention the way she did, Savanah gritted her teeth and her eyes flared up with rage as she watched Tomak head in a direction that she knew, lead to Seras's hut. Thinking quickly, she reached for her disgarded clothing and rummaged through her animal skirts pockets to pull out a small bottle she always kept with her. Upon staring at the vile, she evily smiled before running off to reach Tomak.

* * *

><p>An hour later, found Seras walking alone through the quiet and empty village area. Everyone else had gone to sleep, or were busy fucking each other in their huts. Instead of the dancing cloths she had on earlier, she was dressed in her usual black furbikini and skirt. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the centre of the village, happy with the success of her plan. After she had "disappeared" from the area, dozens of girls were at her huts "door", complimenting her and praising her for displaying such skills. Many of them begged her in the days to come, to teach them her skills, to which she agreed. Also, several of the men, including some of the hunters appeared before her and attempted to touch and mate with her. She refused and thanks to the women, easily evaded them, long enough to thank the drummers who had helped her in the dance. Aswell as grab a good slab of roasted mammoth meat with a cup of fruit wine, before retreating off to a secluded location to enjoy her supper. After eating, she returned to her empty hut, happy the men and women had gone to their own and undressed herself. The "dancer cloths", her former husband, Shakar gave her proved to be quite handy tonight. They were one of the gifts he gave her before his passing. She remembered he told her they were made in a far off land where many women were dressed in such clothing, which interested her. Upon dressing herself in the exotic clothing, he taught her all the techniques of what he called "belly dancing", which she performed tonight. Not to mention taught her some secrets of different erbs and powder that many tribes used for distractions and mysticism, which also proved useful this evening. After teaching her the techniques, he would once in a while request of her to dance in the evenings before taking her. Before this night, she never once danced or showed off the dress to anyone other than her husband and family. She from her husband, that wearing such cloths and dancing the way she did was quite enticing and would make any man crave her. Like how she believed perhaps Tomak was craving her right now.<p>

After seeing the positive effect the dance had brought her, Seras looked up to the night sky above her head and smiled at all the stars and moon that were shining down on her. Even though, it seemed like she was basically selling herself off like a whore. She was in really, as far as was concerned, gaining an image for herself and thus finally earning a place in her tribe. Realising that fact, put a beautiful smile on the young girls face and she closed her eyes, looking forward to all the goodness all of this was going to bring to her from now on.

Seras then prepared to leave the area and return to her hut to rest for the evening. Only to stop the moment she heard a noise near her. It was a shuffling sound and made Seras arch an eyebrow in confusion. The sound continued and Seras listened closely to it, pinpointing its location and noticed it was coming from behind one of the huts, near to the beginnings of the large sandunes that encased her village. Curiosity gripping her, Seras moved to where the sound was coming. She reached the hut and peered her head around the side of the structure to find out what the noise was. Her eyes widened and a shocked expression formed on her face at what she saw.

Savanah was lying ontop of Tomak, who was spread on the sandy ground, stretching his neck up and sighing out loud as he gripped her hips and she was busy ridding him. She was completely naked and was moaning lowly as she lifted her arms up in the air and Tomak stretched his up to grab hold of both her breasts. Seras watched as Savanah rocked her hips back and forth on Tomaks pelvis as he sighed out. Tears started to form in Seras's eyes as she watched him sit up and kiss Savanah passionately as he continued to thrust into her. A deep pain filled Seras's chest and she quickly turned and ran away from the scene as fast as her legs could carry her.

She visciously ran past most of the huts before collapsing to her knees and began to sob. The poor heartbroken girl gritted her teeth as tears streamed down her face. Just as misery was gripping her, Seras could also feel burning anger growing inside, anger at how after everything she had tried, she was still constantly, relentlessly and **always **_**REJECTED!**_. She screamed in her mind as she angrily sent her fist flying into the sandy ground bellow her. Was this her curse, was this truly her life, to continue going on mocked, humiliated and unloved.

"Rough night huh". She then heard a male voice come from behind her and Seras almost angrily growled at the familiar voice as she whiped her face and dried her tears.

"Perhaps". Seras stated in a low voice as she turned to stare at Morwin who slowly stepped out of the shadows and appeared before her, with a grin on his face.

"Can't imagine how thats possible after such a performance. Guess they'll be calling you the moon temptress from now on". He said amusedly, making Seras sigh.

"Im really not in the mood for this Morwin". She said annoyedly as she stood up.

"Ah I see, Savanah beat you again. Well, its a small victory for her. So what if she ensnared Tomak into her clutches. You now have all the men in the tribe lustfully staring at you and only you". He said, making Seras frown despite the fact that the initial attempt of the statement was to cheer her up.

"But it was Tomak I wanted". She sadly stated.

"You'll get another chance im sure, especially with a body like that". He said, making Seras feel very uncomfortable as she watched him allow his eyes to travel all over her luscious frame and he licked his lips sickly.

"Sorry Morwin, but, not tonight, ok". She said brushing him off and turning around to leave and return to her hut.

Unfortunately though, she was stopped in her tracks as Morwin quickly extended his hand to grasp her wrist. Seras winced as he gripped her almost painfully and yelped as he swiftly pulled her back to him, spinning her around to end up right in the view of his pudgy grinning face. He locked his arms around her as Seras attempted to struggle and stared at him in complete fear. He was much stronger than her however and she whimpered as he held her arms behind her back. As he held her close to him, right up to his exposed chest, she blushed and turned her face away from him as he smiled at her. Morwin simply chuckled before grabbing her chin and slowly turned her face to look at him.

"Dont you remember that night Seras. How torn apart you were, heartbroken, alone, distraught and rejected when Shakar left you and committed suicide. Whoever would have thought someone as strong and skilled as him to have been so emotionally weak, not to withstand the loss of one son". He said sickly as Seras's eyes widened.

"I really did'nt understand why he went mad and killed himself, simply because you too late discovered you cannot bare any children. I feel, you don't need to be able to give any man children to be useful to him". He said licking his lips and making Seras cringe in slight disgust.

"Do you still remember that one evening you and I shared together dear Seras. How I comforted you and helped make you forget about everything. How you howled out in pleasure and begged me for more". He said, making Seras fearfully look at him as he leaned towards the side of her head.

"I can do that favour for you again you know, right here and now". He said, making Seras's eyes widen as he pulled his head back and looked down at her.

"That dance of yours really turned me on and before any of the other men get a chance, I want to be the first to stick myself into you". He said, making Seras open her mouth as she wanted to protest.

However, her attempts were haulted as he instantly lowered his head and smoothered her mouth with his. Seras's eyes widened as Morwin forcefully kissed her, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth and partly down her throat. The poor girl tried with all her strength to push back and get him off her, but Morwin's large obese body was twice her size and he held her strongly. He rolled his tongue inside her mouth, wrapping around hers and causing her body to heat up from the contact. Morwin eventually pulled back and watched as Seras gasped out with a blush on her face before he quickly gripped one of her large breasts, causing Seras to look away in embaressment.

"I still remember the first time I touched these". Morwin said, as he rolled the plump flesh like dough and Seras whimpered.

She continued to struggle in his grip and yelped as he suddenly spun her around and held her close to his chest, with her back towards him. Her arms were held behind her back by one of his arms and his other held her underneath her chin as she cried out and gasped in fear as he sickly stood behind her. In this position, Seras could feel his hard erection poking at her bottom and blushed at that fact.

"Its a shame the village isn't overrun with women as fuckably sexy as you Sweet Seras". He said as he removed his free hand from her chin and allowed it to roam her entire body, making Seras moan and gasp out.

"Whether you are willing or not Seras, I am going to ravish these breasts of yours...". He said as he moved his hand underneath her bra and grasped one of big tits, feeling its soft, mouldable flesh and enjoying the fact that her nipples were hard and pebbling underneath his touch.

"And I am going to violate your deliscious body". He said as he removed his hand from her buxom and allowed it to travel down her smooth abdomen and reach underneath her cloth skirt to cup her sex.

He licked his lips as he felt how wet she was and inserted two of his large fingers into her body. The sudden intrusion shocked Seras so much, she jumped up and her eyes widened in suprised as she cried out. She was now moaning in pleasure and breathing heavily, pushing her chest up and down. Something Morwin noticed and smiled at.

"Im going to have so much fun with these boobs of yours and im going to fuck every hole you have and fill it up with my jell. Since you cannot bare any children, you won't mind if I cum inside you, right ". He said as he continued to molest Seras's body and she cried out as he licked the side of her neck.

"Stop it". She begged as he continued to painfully grasp her body.

"This is always the best way to release stress and forget all your problems Seras. I remember how happy I made you during all the turmoil you went through not to long ago". He said as he spun her around to face him and gripped her by the throat gently, not wanting to choke her.

Seras weakly looked up at him as he continued to hold her in this way. She was helpless as he stared down at her clothed form and she slowly returned to her senses. It was then that she thought long and hard about her situation. This is basically what she was asking for when she did that dance. To have every man in the tribe look at her with lust in their eyes. Yes originally, she only wanted Tomak, but from what shed been taught, women were always supposed to belong to more than one male. Something her sister Integra and father greatly protested against. Seras released a frustrated sigh as Morwin continued to hold and stare down at her the way he did. She could feel his lustful gaze taking in full visage of her flat, toned belly, her well shaped hips and deliscious cleavage line that hinted at the deliscious orbs hidden behind her bra. She knew what he wanted, what all the men wanted from her now and what all the other women were dying to possess. All except for her sister, who would truly hate her for this. Seras knew there was no going back now, she had thrown herself out into the open and had no choice now but to lay with the lions.

All to achieve her own identity, and ensure herself a place in her tribe, no matter how low the act she was about to perform was in the eyes of many.

"Fine, their yours if you want, come and get them". She said in an almost uncaring tone of voice, admitting defeat as she sadly looked away and arched her chest out to allow Morwin to do as he wanted to her breasts.

"Im easy, so you and all the men of the tribe can do whatever you want with me now". She finally said as Morwin evily grinned at her.

He continued to hold Seras by her throat and then gently moved her head to the side before he lifted his other hand to grab a hold of her bra and quickly yank it off in a split second, baring her breasts to him. Seras continued to remain unresponsive to him as he extended his hand again, to rip away her skirt and panty at the same time. Seras blushed as she was now completely undraped before his eyes and she cringed as he let his hand snake around her to grip one of her ass cheeks firmly. Morwin absolutely loved the feel of her plump, round, sexy flesh and rubbed it around in his large hands.

Seras was completely caught by surprise when he suddenly shoved her to the ground. She painfully landed on her bottom and fell onto her back and cried out in pain as Morwin removed his clothing to reveal his giant erect penis. Seras stared at the probosis, having forgotton just how huge it was and she then became quite fearful.

"Please, be gentle with me, its going to tear me up if you put in too quickly. Please Morwin... I can't...". She begged but he quickly covered his form over hers and pinned her by her arms onto the ground to stop her from struggling.

"You'll be fine, you've handled it all before, plus I know you like it rough Seras. And I just love the way you look when you get horney when your bound and helpless". He said as he lowered his head to her chest.

"No... wait... please, don't, stopi-, AH!, o... ooo, oh... mmm, oh... ah ah ah". She cried out sensually, throwing her head back as Morwin visciously feasted on her tits.

With his huge mouth, Morwing encased nearly her entire boob in his mouth and cruelly sucked on them. Rolling the playful dough and the hard nipple that lied ontop of it in his mouth. Earning gasps and cries from Seras who rolled her head from side to side. With her senses growing cloudy, Seras could feel her body yearn more sexual contact. Instinctfully, she arched her chest up to feed more of her titties to Morwin who happily abliged her as he continued to strongly suck on and fondle the mammary glands. Morwin smiled then as he was greeted with a new surprise as he continued to lick her breasts, and he smiled at Seras with a mouth drenched in creamy liquid.

"Amazing, even though your time for child birth is over, your body still produces milk. This is going to be even sweeter than I thought". He said as Seras shamefully looked at him with a scarlett blush across her face.

Morwin continued to strongly suckle on her tits, filling his mouth with the milk her boobs were producing, making Seras pitifully moan out and sigh in pleasure. He drank up every bit of milk her body produced greedily, draining Seras of energy. When he had finshed, she was lying limply on the ground as he licked his milk coated lips clean. As she tried to rest and regain her strength, Morwin flipped her around so she was now lying on her belly and he positioned himself behind her. Weakly, Seras lifted herself up and turned her head to watch as Morwin rubbed the tip of his gigantic cock at the entrance of her pussy. Tears started to well up in her eyes and Seras turned her head and waited for the inevitable. Suddenly, Morwin thrusted his entire length deeply into her, causing a jolt that made Seras scream out and open her eyes wide.

"AH, NO, stop it, please...". She begged, but Morwing continued to plough into her visciously.

"Sorry, cant do that now". He wickedly stated as he rammed himself into her.

Seras cried out and grew frantic, trying her beast to try and escape him. However, he was holding her strongly by her waist, preventing her from moving. She tried to turn around and stop him, but he used his one hand to grab both of her arms and held them above her head as he continued to forcibly fuck the helpless girl. Her plump ass slammed up against his pelvis and the tightness of her insides drove Morwin over the edge.

"No... no more... please...". She begged as her body started to betray her and her form grew hot and she started to moan as Morwin continued to rape her.

"No... your my bitch now Seras... plus I know you love the way I fuck you". He said as he suddenly slapped her ass as he continued to ram into her and Seras mewled in response.

"Someone... please". She begged out as she continued to pitifully moan and gasp as Morwin lowered himself down and grazed the side of her neck with his teeth and let his other hand fondle her breasts.

"Help..." She cried out, closing her eyes and sighing as Morwin continued to chew on her and grip her tits as he relentlessly slammed into her.

"Ah... ah... aah, Aah, Mmmmm... ah... ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah". She cried as lust took over her and her attempts to struggle faded away.

"Some things never change huh... fuck". Morwon roared breathlessly as he slammed his huge cock visciously into Seras.

He gripped both of her tits cruelly, to the point that he was forcing more milk out of them and he licked her sweaty back as she continued to moan out from his minstrations. Slowly they both started to feel each other reaching their peak and Morwin quickened his pace. Slamming his cock into her and sending sexy wripples over her ass and making a titties bounce insanely. The sound of Seras's moaning also started to grow amd Morwin growled out as he could feel himself reach the end.

"AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG". He roared out as he wildly threw his head back and he released all his cream into Seras's infertile pussy.

"YEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!". Seras screamed tearfully as she followed suite and weakly collapsed to the ground as Morwins cum filled her, and she sighed with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The full moon was now shining brightly in the night sky. Illuminating the beautiful sea and the Shell tribes settlement with a blueish buege colour. As the twilight hour came upon the slumbering land, Integra was the only person seen awake and about the village area. The Chiefs first daughter, had just finished her usual, self allocated time for sleeping. A strict agenda she had made for herself a while back to practice self discipline. Before she went to sleep though, she happily had dinner with her husband before they both pleasantly retired for the night. Integra was right now making her rounds, ensuring all was right in her village. Inside her mind, Integra was in deep thought, concerning her sister, Seras. She truly feared for her younger sisters safety. Especially after she saw just how distressed and upset her younger sister was, when shed witnissed Tumak with Savanah. Seras had always been a struggling member of the villages community ever since her youth. The second daughter of the Chief was always finding it difficult to fit in and be a useful member of this villagers society. Till she was wed to Shakar, though Integra never fully supported their union. Sometimes she wished her younger sister would try to commune with her more. Integra always hoped Seras would eventually chose to join her in this revolution in how women were in their society. She knew very well how many men viewed women and deeply desired to change that image. Her greatest hope was to have Seras join her like true family so Integra could show Seras a different path from the traditional ways shed been taught.<p>

As she continued to walk, she heard a moaning sound come from one of the huts near her. Curious, Integra unsheathed her stone knife and moved to investigate it. Just as she was about to turn around the corner to see the sounds source however. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed above her head, ontop of the sanddunes... their were bright lights glowing and low sounds that were growing louder and louder as something, or someone made their approach towards the village.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>__ Well, I hope everyone atleast liked the steamy dance and sexy lemons, even if it was vulgar. Im really sorry to everyone I have offended with this, but I trust you will be nice and just leave instead of picking a fight with me. Im also sorry to everyone who was expecting Alucard in this update. Unfortunately for the time being, the fic will mostly be focused on Seras and her adventures. Aswell as only briefly showing off Alucard before the real plot of the fic begins. I hope many of you have enjoyed thus far and are looking forward to the next update which will be coming shortly. If you have enjoyed please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. If you havent enjoyed, please like I said, be pleasant and just leave. BYE FOLKS!_


End file.
